lostpediafandomcom_de-20200215-history
Benutzer Diskussion:DerAndre/Archiv4
Grafiken Hey Andre! Ich wollte mal fragen ob du dich mit solchen Grafiken auskennst und vielleicht weißt, wie und vor allem wo wir welche für den Lostpedia-Blog bzw. die DE-Lostpedia erstellen können? Namaste! -- 13:03, 16. Okt. 2008 (PDT) :Ja, aber ich bin ehrlich gesagt nicht sehr überzeugt. Weißt du, seit Test 7 hab ich bis vor 3 Tagen noch gedacht "Geil Morgen geht es endlich weiter". Am Tag drauf, den 15 kam nichts und ich bin da erst drauf gekommen das der 15 Dezember gemeint war. *schnellchecker* . Danach war ich ziemlich ange*pisst zuerst nur die Tests dann 3 Monate Pause und ein Monat vor der 5 Staffel geht es dann endlich los. Ich dachte ernsthaft sie wollten diesmal etwas geiles kreieren was uns ähnlich wie Find 815 wirklich bis Jänner auf Trab hält. Aber dem ist leider nicht so. Deshalb setze ich nicht wirklich viel Hoffnung in diese Meldung. Obwohl es "höchste Eisenbahn" wäre, das was weitergeht! Danke das du dich der Grafiken annimmst. Namaste! -- 13:25, 16. Okt. 2008 (PDT) :: Dachte ich mir doch das dies nichts wird. Vielleicht in 2 Tagen da sind es noch genau 108 Tage bis zur Ausstrahlung von "Because you left". Danke nochmal für die Grafiken. Könntest du vielleicht bei dem GIF noch die restlichen Hauptcharaktere einfügen und aus dem Blog-Bild die selbe Animation mit den Hauptcharaktern erstellen. Nicht unbedingt alle Charaktere aber sowas wie Sawyer und Ben wären nicht schlecht. Natürlich ohne Zeitdruck und nur wenn es geht und nicht zu viele Umstände bereitet. Und eins noch wie sorge ich dann dafür das diese Bilder auf die jeweilige Seite verweisen? Danke. Namaste! :: Sehr gut Danke fürs hinzufügen, eine letzte Bitte noch könntest du für den Blog diese Vorlage Bild:LostpediaBlog-Icon1.jpg (eh ebenso als Gif mit allen Hauptcharakteren) verwenden, da man hier das Wort "Blog" eindeutig erkennen kann und es nicht verwechselt wird. Ansonsten echt geil! Apropos Verwechslungen. Glaubst du wir müssen extra "German" draufschreiben um Verwechslungen mit den englischen Seiten zu vermeiden? Wenn dir das zu mühsam ist, kann ich es, vorausgesetzt du erklärst es mir kurz, auch übernehmen. Danke. Namaste! -- 14:41, 17. Okt. 2008 (PDT) ::Danke nochmal für die Grafiken. Und zu Cynthia, Tolle Recherche Andre. Kannst du die Bilder die sie dir geschickt hat hochladen oder per Mail schicken? Namaste! -- 05:14, 20. Okt. 2008 (PDT) :::In Ordnung. Wie gut das es noch Menschen mit Herz gibt, denn mein "Drang zur Berichterstattung" hätte sie vermutlich gleich veröffentlichen wollen. Aber klar, ich werde das natürlich respektieren und sie nirgendwo uploaden. Namaste! -- 09:08, 20. Okt. 2008 (PDT) ::: Falls du dich gefragt hast ob du dir die Arbeit nur angetan hast damit ich sie bei uns im Blog veröffentliche hier ist der wahre Grund. Sieh dir die erste Grafik an. War also nicht umsonst und Danke nochmal! Namaste! Interview Hallo Andre! Es werden bald neue Interviews mit Sun und Richard kommen und ich wollte fragen, ob es dann klar geht, wenn ichd en entsprechenden Newsbeitrag schreibe und Seiten für die deutschen Fragen einrichte? Werde mich dann um alles kümmern, wäre mir nur lieb, wenn ich dein Einverständniss habe. --120pxBenutzer Diskussion:QuartoxumaBenutzer:Quartoxuma 05:26, 17. Okt. 2008 (PDT) Kategorisieren Hi Andre, danke für den Hinweis. Habs nur so bennant, weil die Kategorie selbst so heißt und erst jetzt gesehen, dass es ja auch auf der Hochladen-Seite unten steht ^^ Liebe Grüsse Kami Blog :* Das heißt du hast zum Teil auch arabische Wurzeln. Bushido heißt ja auch Anis. Wir sind überall! Der Vorname lautet Anis, der Nachname Mejri. Ben, Bin oder Ibn heißt "Sohn von" (zb.: Bin Laden) und da mein Vater Amor heißt und im Arabischen der Vatername angehängt wird, wird "Ben Amor" dazu genommen. Einige dachten das Ben, hätte etwas mit einer Vorliebe für Ben Linus zu tun aber dem ist nicht so. Du kannst gerne Anis sagen aber für öffentliche Einträge und auf den Diskussionsseiten ist Ben Amor besser. Ist eh egal, habe das aber mal geändert. Zum Spoilerpost, das kannst du gerne übernehmen. Wollte das erst Morgen machen da noch etwas nachkommen könnte. Namaste! -- 11:14, 21. Okt. 2008 (PDT) :* Könntest du bitte noch irgendwo in einem der Posts unterbringen, dass die erschienenen UK DvD Boxen der 4 Staffel keine Deutsche Tonspur enthalten, und eine Stornierung immer noch möglich ist. Danke. Namaste! -- 12:02, 21. Okt. 2008 (PDT) :* Kein Problem ich kenne das. Wenn du noch nicht begonnen hast werde ich sehen ob ich das Morgen in der Arbeit schaffe. Schick einfach kurz eine Nachricht hierher wenn du dich doch dafür entscheidest es zu schreiben. Umgekehrt gilt natürlich dasselbe. Falls ich es schreibe schick ich dir am Anfang eine Nachricht auf deine Diskussionsseite. Schauen wir mal wer vorher Zeit hat. Namaste! -- 13:14, 21. Okt. 2008 (PDT) :* Als ich das Video hochgeladen und den Post erstellt habe kam ich nicht bei den Entwürfen vorbei und habe nicht gesehen das du bereits einen Artikel dazu erstellt hast. Ich konnte nicht schlafen also dachte ich mir ich nehme mir einen der bereits erstellten Entwürfe und vervollständige bzw. übersetze diesen. Nach einer kurzen Belehrung "Ich solle Lost nicht so ernst nehmen" fiel mir dein Eintrag erst auf. Es tat mir sofort leid das dieses Missverständnis entstand und daher dachte ich verknüpfe ich beides "Dein Text und die Videos" und füge deinen Namen noch hinzu. Deshalb wollte ich das wir uns gegenseitig mitteilen das der eine etwas übernommen hat um genau das zu vermeiden. Hoffe aber das die Lösung auch in Ordnung geht, da ja jeder das veröffentlicht hat was er auch vorhatte. Namaste! -- 07:09, 23. Okt. 2008 (PDT) :* Danke für den Link! Namaste! -- 08:49, 23. Okt. 2008 (PDT) ::* Die haben mir seit gestern 6 Mails geschrieben. Von You Tube und der Walt Disney Company die mich aufgefordert haben das Video zu entfernen, bevor sowohl rechtliche Schritte gegen mich eingeleitet werden als auch mein Konto mit allen Videos gelöscht wird. Krasse G'schicht'! Ich dachte das ihnen das sogar Recht wäre da dies eigentlich kostenlose Promotion für sie darstellt. Überall war "Offiziell" und "ABC" angegeben, und da es bereits einige Foren Webseiten und Blogs hochgeladen haben sah ich eigentlich nichts schlimmes daran. Und dann so eine Überraschung. Als ich es entfernt habe und ein neues Video einbetten wollte, waren alle Promos auf You Tube nicht mehr verfügbar. Nach einer halben Stunde erfolgloser Suche nach den Code im Quelltext von Darkufo wollte ich aufgeben hab es dann nochmal über "Google Videos" probiert. Auch nichts. Letztendlich fand ich ein Video welches ich einbetten konnte über "GoogleWeb" (Erster Eintrag). Der Rahmen gefällt mir auch nicht aber ich wollte nicht mehr weitersuchen. Falls du zufällig eines findest was nicht so einen grauslichen Rahmen hat und sich einbetten lässt, tu dir keinen Zwang an. Du kannst es dann ruhig ändern. Namaste! -- 14:15, 23. Okt. 2008 (PDT) ::* Danke für deine Hilfe! Namaste! -- 07:59, 24. Okt. 2008 (PDT) :::* Kommt das Andy Page Audiointerview noch oder kann man den Entwurf entfernen? Namaste! -- 13:58, 29. Okt. 2008 (PDT) ::::* Ich habe mal die "haben wir was verpasst" Option ausprobiert und wollte nur nachfragen, ob du den Link auch erhalten hast? Falls du dies heute noch postest, könntest du bitte noch kurz die erwähnen. Im Falle des Falles, solltest du den Link zum zweiten Mixtape nicht erhalten haben ist er nochmal. Danke. Namaste! -- 09:47, 8. Nov. 2008 (PST) ::::*Hoffe des geht in Ordnung das ich deinen Text etwas umgeschrieben habe, aber die Zeiten waren nicht ganz korrekt. Habe das auch im Blog übernommen. Namaste! -- 12:02, 8. Nov. 2008 (PST) ::::*Great Job! Hast du die Lieder alle über die eingebaute Suchmaschine gefunden? Ich wollte nämlich die Soundtracks der ersten beiden Staffeln auf je zwei Mixtapes erstellen, konnte meine aber weder hochladen noch irgendwo im Internet eine MP3-URL finden. Auf jeden Fall gute Arbeit. Namaste! -- 17:23, 8. Nov. 2008 (PST) :::::*Leider bezieht sich das aber auf die letzten beiden Tage. Ich war gestern "zufällig" um Mitternacht online und mir fiel auf das der Counter nicht zurückgesetzt wurde. Es waren ca. 546 Besucher gestern online. Ich habe dann um 2 Uhr nochmal nachgesehen und um 7 Uhr früh als ich aufwachte, aber er lief immer weiter. Daher gilt es immernoch die 820 zu schlagen . Aber immerhin wissen wir jetzt wie schön eine vierstellige Zahl dort aussieht. Und wenn wir so weitermachen bzw. spätestens wenn die 5 Staffel wieder am laufen ist und auch die Episodenbeschreibungen vorliegen, werden wir bestimmt aus eigener Kraft über die 1000 kommen, da bin ich vollkommen zuversichtlich. Auf weiterhin perfekte Zusammenarbeit. Namaste! -- 14:30, 12. Nov. 2008 (PST) :::::* Heute wurde er erneut nicht zurückgesetzt! Daher bereits 3 Tage Namaste! -- 00:00, 13. Nov. 2008 (PST) :* Danke und Sorry für die Extra-Arbeit! Anfangs hat es so ausgesehen als würde alles gut funktionieren aber irgendwie konnte man die Artikel nur bewerten wenn man den jeweiligen Artikel einzeln aufgerufen hat. Wenn man auf der Hauptseite einen Artikel bewertet hat ging die Bewertung auf die gesamte Seite über, deshalb hatten auch alle die selbe Bewertung. Schade denn eigentlich fand ich das Feedback wichtig um zu wissen was die Leute wirklich interessiert, und was wir uns eigentlich sparen könnten. Aber natürlich ist ein fehlerhaftes Gadget nicht gerade hilfreich. Kennst du ein anderes Bewertungsgadget, denn ich habe auch das Reaktionen-Feature vom Blog ohne Erfolg probiert. Wo wir gerade bei Fehler sind, was machen wir mit unserem Counter? Der ist sehr wichtig, da dies ja der einzig wirkliche Anhaltspunkt über die täglichen Besucherzahlen ist, aber funktioniert derzeit auch nicht richtig, zumindest hat er sich seit fast 4 Tagen nicht mehr zurückgesetzt. Was denkst du? Namaste! -- 13:49, 15. Nov. 2008 (PST) :* O.k. Ist zwar etwas klein aber besser als gar nichts. Außerdem verlieren wir nicht wieder die gesamte Statistik, da man sie selbst übernehmen kann. Baust du gerade etwas um denn bei mir zeigt er den alten Counter seit einigen Minuten doppelt? Namaste! -- 15:10, 15. Nov. 2008 (PST) :* Klein und verwaschen, wodurch es etwas unleserlich wirkt. Kann man das auch verändern? Namaste! :* Ganz deiner Meinung, das war der bisher Beste! Hoffen wir nur das wir den jetzt nicht jedes Monat erneut zurücksetzten müssen weil er spinnt, ist ja bereits das 2 oder 3 mal . Also nehmen wir einfach den Alten wieder und tragen das derzeitige Ergebnis dazu ein, so wissen wir, falls der wieder spinnt und wir wieder einen finden den man händisch bearbeiten kann, das Gesamtergebnis! Namaste! -- 16:08, 15. Nov. 2008 (PST) :* Klar, sieht gut aus! Ich schätze mal der Alte wird jetzt noch entfernt, oder? Namaste! -- 16:27, 15. Nov. 2008 (PST) :* Danke und ebenfalls eine Gute N8! Namaste! -- 17:15, 15. Nov. 2008 (PST) :* Ist das bereits die neue Umfrage. Es wird nämlich nur als Idee angezeigt. Machst du einen Post über die Umfrage? Wäre sowohl im Blog als auf der Hauptseite wichtig, denn je mehr teilnehmen desto mehr Feedback oder Kritik können wir umsetzen. Wenn nicht kann ich das ja übernehmen, wollte nur wissen ob du nicht bereits dabei bist. Namaste! -- 09:14, 20. Nov. 2008 (PST) * Oh, hab meinen Senf bereits dazu abgegeben. Also die Umfrage ausgefüllt. Ich hätte gern noch irgendwo eine Frage gehabt, was man am Blog ändern sollte bzw. was gewünscht wird, aber das können wir ja bei der nächsten Umfrage hinzufügen. Habe gerade dein GIF, gesehen und ich frage mich die ganze Zeit wie wir unseren eigenen Header erstellen können. Also den Blog Header von der Englischen Lostpedia gegen einen selbsterstellten Header, wie deinen auszutauschen. Möchte mich nämlich etwas von den englischen Vorgaben distanzieren, was du ja ebenso mit den neuen Infoboxen vorhast. Könntest du da irgendetwas machen? Namaste! -- 09:47, 20. Nov. 2008 (PST) :*Ich schätze mal die Jotform-Kontaktfenster sind soetwas wie der "Wir wollen deine Theorie" bzw. "Haben wir was verpasst?" Boxen. Dann finde ich die Idee sehr gut. ::*Zum Header: Ich weiß nicht wie ich das erklären soll. Irgendwie soll es etwas einzigartiges mit Bildern, Logos und Animationen enthalten. Ich arbeite mit Paint , daher weiß ich nicht mal wie ich einen Entwurf oder eine Vorlage erstellen kann. Aber die Dharma Logos sind ganz wichtig, das Oceanic logo, vielleicht auch das neue Ajira Logo, was bestimmt noch kein Blog oder Forum als Header hat. Ein paar Easter Eggs, nebenbei ein paar Bilder von Charakteren..., natürlich will ich dir nicht zu viel arbeit antun aber ich habe seit Wochen irgendwie ein Bild im Kopf, kann es aber nicht zu Papier bringen. :::*Umfrage Kritik: Haben wir nicht extra penibel darauf geachtet das keine Spoiler bei den News stehen, habe mir einige Einträge jetzt noch mal durchgelesen und den Ana Lucia Fall kann ich verstehen, aber sonst sehe ich eigentlich keine Spoilergefahr. Mal sehen was der Rest sagt, wollte aber mal wissen wie du das siehst? Namaste! -- 09:12, 21. Nov. 2008 (PST) :::* Genau solche Fragen! Ein paar weitere Beispiele:...was vermisst du und was fehlt in diesem Blog? ...was interessiert dich speziell? ...auf was könntest du verzichten? ... wird ausreichend vor Spoilern gewarnt? ...und und und...! Danke das du dich der Sache mit dem Header annimmst und lass dir ruhig Zeit, damit es wirklich geil wird. Gut Ding braucht Weile und wir haben es jetzt lang genug mit dem alten ausgehalten, also kommt es auf den einen Tag mehr oder weniger nicht an. Wir könnten theoretisch auch einen Aufruf starten, wobei uns jeder seinen Vorschlag für einen Header zuschickt und wir dann aus dem den besten auswählen. Sowas hab ich zuletzt bei Serienjunkies gesehen und da waren echt geile Vorschläge dabei. Man könnte ja für den Sieger irgendetwas planen. Nur ein Beispiel was mir gerade einfiel. Schönen Abend noch... Namaste! -- 10:03, 21. Nov. 2008 (PST) :::* Sehr Gut! Mir gefällt es wirklich gut aber bei mir wird im Spoilerblog nur bis zur Juliet gezeigt und die auch nicht vollständig. Sawyer sieht man gar nicht. Liegt das an der Auflösung. Ich verwende nämlich die Standartgrösse 1024 x 768. Das mit den Logos gefällt mir auch ausgesprochen gut. Wenn das nicht zuviel verlangt ist: Wenn alle Charaktere vollständig angezeigt werden (vielleicht kann man die Lefties Daniel, Miles und Charlotte auch noch ergänzen) und du vielleicht noch ein paar Logos hinzufügen kannst, vielleicht auch nur eine Animation die alle wichtigen Logos enthält, hast du dich selbst übertroffen. Das ist natürlich nur meine Meinung. Du kannst dir ja auch Feedback von einigen Stammies holen vielleicht hat da auch wer eine Idee bzw. ist gegen eine Veränderung. Aber ich finde es absolut geil! Danke für deine Mühe und Sorry für meine späte Antwort. Namaste! -- 15:56, 22. Nov. 2008 (PST) : ^^ durchschaut! Deinem geschulten Auge entgeht nichts ! Als ich gesehen habe das mir nur noch 5 Edits auf die 5000 gefehlt haben dachte ich suchste mal was man schnell ändern kann um diese Zahl zu verewigen. Die Suche hat sich jedoch um einiges schwieriger gestaltet als zuerst gedacht. Aber du hast Recht, diente nur zum verewigen der Runden Zahl! Zu den anderen Sachen. Mach dir keinen Stress das kann warten, erst Recht nicht bei so einem Prüfungsdruck. Danke für die Info und viel Glück bei den Klausuren. Namaste! -- 16:07, 23. Nov. 2008 (PST) ^^Danke fürs nachfragen und verfassen! Ich speichere immer öfters dazwischen ab, falls es nicht eh automatisch geschieht. So kannst du in den Entwürfen sehen ob ich bereits angefangen habe oder nicht, zumindest schaue ich immer so nach, bevor ich einen Artikel verfasse ob du nicht gerade daran schreibst. Ich hoffe nicht dass dies jetzt wirklich das Ende von "TheProject" ist und die uns jetzt nur noch mit Hintergrundmaterial versorgen. Nichts gegen das Hintergrundmaterial im Gegenteil, aber das wäre dann echt das schlechteste ARG ever! Vielleicht wurde ja die Firma die das ARG übernommen hat, (ich denke diesmal war es nicht Hodlum) wirklich schwerstens von der Finanzkrise getroffen und das war gar nicht geplant, und so musste es abgesetzt werden. Oder vielleicht wurde es Damon und Carlton aber einfach nur zuviel und die dachten sich bevor wir uns einige Fans mit einem beschi*ssenem ARG wegekeln, treten wir halt in einem "wöchentlichen Podcast" auf und zeigen als Entschädigung etwas Hintergrundmaterial! Mal sehen wie es nächste Woche weitergeht und was Ajira Airways mit dem ganzen zutun hat. Patience is bitter! Namaste! -- 13:00, 25. Nov. 2008 (PST) :* Wie ich sehe hast du das Bild zum Header bereits veröffentlicht. Es wir aber immer noch nur bis zur Juliet angezeigt und die wird halbiert. Kann man das noch ändern? Namaste! -- 08:07, 26. Nov. 2008 (PST) :* Danke für's umändern. So passt es perfekt. Kannst du mal deinen Senf zu diesem Thema abgeben, denn vielleicht weißt du ja mehr. Danke! Namaste! -- 08:05, 27. Nov. 2008 (PST) :* Kommt die Weltkarte und ein Übersetzungsgadget für unsere fremdsprachigen Freunde auch noch oder bleibt das jetzt so? Sonst habe ich daran nichts auszusetzen außer das wir es vielleicht so schnell wie möglich veröffentlichen sollten, da es am 24 schon zu spät bzw. eigentlich nur für einen Tag passend ist und so könnten wir noch ein paar Tage mehr in den Genuss der Schneeflocken und der Weihnachtsmütze kommen . Also meinetwegen kannst u es jetzt gleich übernehmen. Tolle Arbeit übrigens! Namaste! -- 13:35, 16. Dez. 2008 (PST) :* Geht voll in Ordnung! Namaste! -- 13:46, 16. Dez. 2008 (PST) :* Klar für heute reicht es völlig, hatte auch nicht mehr vor weiterzuschreiben. Aber in dem Monat in dem ich nichts geschrieben habe, ist halt viel passiert was jetzt nachgeholt werden musste. Mir ist auch noch aufgefallen dass die Labels irgendwie nicht mehr automatisch in die Liste eingetragen werden und die Schrift der Labels im Post überschneidet sich mit sich selbst und mit der Kommentar Option. Da müssen wir noch was ändern aber das hat keinen Stress, wollte es nur mal erwähnen. Danke für deine Mühe. Gute Nacht und Namaste! Wikia :* Der ist ja drauf! Auch eine Art und Weise auf seine Webseite aufmerksam zu machen. Sollten wir vielleicht beim Blog ausprobieren ! Aber das mit ihr finde ich krass. Anstatt ihr zu helfen, und vielleicht Insiderinfos zu erhalten wird sie gleich gesperrt. Nicht allein wegen ihres Insiderstatus. Generell sollte jeder in Wikis etwas Hilfestellung erhalten, wenn ich mich an meine Anfänge erinnere, war ich bestimmt auch keine besondere Hilfe und die Admins mussten mehr nachbessern als ich gut machte. Wenn deshalb jeder gesperrt wird dann hätten wir gar keine User mehr. Apropos Besucher, ist dir aufgefallen das wir im Blog ziemlich viele Besucher aus aller Welt haben. Da waren sogar Länder dabei von denen ich noch nie etwas gehört habe. Irgendwie weiß ich nicht wie oft das zurückgesetzt wird, denn einige Staaten die uns bereits aufgesucht haben werden nicht mehr angezeigt. Aber das eine deutschsprachige Seite soweit Gehör findet, macht mich schon etwas Stolz. Natürlich liegt dies am Thema "LOST" und nicht nur allein an unserer tollen "Erzählkunst" und mir ist bewusst das 400 Besucher am Tag auch nicht das goldene vom Ei darstellen, aber ich wollte dir mal für die tolle Zusammenarbeit danken. Wir schaffen es diesen Blog seit 3 Monaten attraktiv und interessant zu gestalten. Danke & Namaste! -- 16:53, 25. Okt. 2008 (PDT) ::* Irgendwie Ironie! Gestern haben wir darüber gesprochen das maximal 400 am Tag vorbeisehen und heute haben wir mehr als das doppelte. Es geht bergauf, das gefällt mir! Namaste! -- 14:41, 26. Okt. 2008 (PDT) ::* Leider wurde gerade die Statistik, aus irgendeinem Grund zurückgesetzt. Gottseidank nicht die ganze, aber jetzt steht Gestern und Heute 0'''. Jetzt sind wir einmal über '''800 und dann spielt die Statistik verrückt und kann dies nicht festhalten. Auch die Map funktioniert heute irgendwie nicht. Namaste! -- 14:51, 26. Okt. 2008 (PDT) ::* Der hat vermutlich um 23 Uhr wegen der Sommerzeit auf den nächsten Tag umgestellt und dabei aber auch den Vortag gelöscht. Seit dem zählt er die Besuche nicht mehr. Schauen wir mal ob sich das Morgen um Mitternacht wiederholt oder es sich nur um eine einmalige Komplikation handelte. Jetzt gerade hat bei mir die Map zum ersten mal funktioniert, vor 23 Uhr ging sie seit gestern schon nicht mehr. Aber egal, wir wissen das es ab jetzt um die 820 zu schlagen gilt. Namaste! -- 15:38, 26. Okt. 2008 (PDT) FOX Ich habe es nicht nur wegen des "Denk ich" rückgängig gemacht sondern weil es Morgen auf Fox noch eine Folge und zwar um 15:25 spielt. Ich weiß es ist nur ein Special aber es gehört eigentlich auch erwähnt. Hier ist der Link. Namaste! -- 16:08, 30. Okt. 2008 (PDT) Tabellen * Guten Morgen. Ich hab mir gerade mal überlegt, die Tabellen auf der Seite "Lieder, die in Lost vorkommen" etwas aufzufrischen. Dabei wollte ich mich farblich an deinen Episodenführern orientieren und die einzelnen Tabellen gleich strukturieren, also dass Staffel 1 die gleichen Breitenverhältnisse hat wie Staffel 2 usw. Aber das kriege ich immer noch nicht so ganz hin und wollte dich mal fragen, ob du mir vielleicht helfen kannst? Ich meine, bei deinem Episodenführer ist das Feld unter "Titel" ja auch immer gleich breit. PS: Danke für den Hinweis wegen Staffel 2 und 4, aber so etwas meide ich ;) Bin da vielleicht etwas zu paranoid, seit ich mal Post bekommen hab :p Vielleicht komme ich Ende des Jahres bei nem Kollegen dazu, 2 nachzuholen und 4 anzusehen (er will die Box importieren). Aber wie gesagt, trotzdem Danke. --Matthes 23:28, 15. Nov. 2008 (PST) ::* Naja, halt etwas "frischer"... wie gesagt, farblich an den neuen Episodenführern orientiert, also die beiden linken Felder dunkler, die beiden rechten etwas heller und eine Farbe pro Staffel. Und die Breiten der Felder der vier Tabellen sollte dann auch identisch sein, damit es einheitlich aussieht. Dass zB "Liedtitel" bei Staffel 1 genauso breit ist wie bei Staffel 2, 3 und 4. Eine mögliche Lösung wäre es vielleicht, wenn man das zu einer großen Tabelle zusammenfasst und für die Überschriften die Zellen zusammenfügt. Nachteil: Man kann die Staffeln nicht mehr über das Menü ansteuern und eine Spoilerwarnung könnte man auch nicht wirklich unterbringen. Ich könnte demnächst mal den ersten Ansatz meiner Tabelle auf meiner Spielwiese hochladen. --Matthes 11:13, 16. Nov. 2008 (PST) :::* Ja denn erstmal Gruß zurück ;) Bin zwar kein gebürtiger Bochumer und wohne erst seit ca. 6 Monaten hier, fühle mich aber schon sehr heimisch. Nochmal zu den Tabellen: Im Ep-Führer fällt das mMn aus verschiedenen Gründen nicht so sehr auf: 1) Die Zeilen sind breiter, 2) es ist mehr Text enthalten, 2)b) weshalb meistens nur eine Tabelle sichtbar ist, 3) die Felder "Episode", "Bild" und das große Textfeld sind in allen Tabellen gleich. Aber naja, muss das jetzt eh erstmal aus Zeitgründen verschieben. Und ich glaube mittlerweile auch, dass das zu aufwändig ist => ich lasse es erstmal so (abgesehen von der Färbung und nem breiteren Rahmen vielleicht). Danke für die Erklärungen. Gruß --Matthes 11:57, 20. Nov. 2008 (PST) ::::*Macht ja nix. Wie gesagt, mal schauen. Vielleicht setz ich mich morgen oder Sonntag nochmal dran, wenn ich gerade wieder keine Lust aufs Lernen hab :p Mal was anderes: Was meinst du, sollen wir für Ajira Airways schon nen Artikel einrichten? Hab schon ein bisschen mit der Einrichtung bzw Übersetzung begonnen, aber dann wurd ich etwas unsicher... Gruß und schonmal ein schönes Wochenende --Matthes 09:52, 21. Nov. 2008 (PST) :::::*So, hab die Tabelle jetzt mal für Staffel 1 soweit fertig gemacht: Benutzer:Matthes/Spielwiese. In der letzten Zeile hab ich die zweite Zelle bewusst mal hellblau gemacht, damit man sehen kann, wie das aussehen würde. Ich finde nämlich, dass die wiki-Links für den blauen Hintergrund zu hell sind (ist ja dann erstmal nur bei Staffel 1 der Fall) und würde es daher in Erwägung ziehen, nur die erste Spalte dunkelblau zu machen und die anderen drei hellblau. Was meinst du dazu? Die gleiche Aufteilung würde ich dann natürlich auch für die anderen Staffeln nehmen. Gruß --Matthes 05:40, 22. Nov. 2008 (PST) * Klar. --Matthes 05:56, 22. Nov. 2008 (PST) :* Erstmal Danke für die Erklärung. Genau das hatte ich ja im Sinn, dass Titel und Interpret farblich zusammenstehen. Ich denke mal, ich werde dann bei Staffel 1 die wiki-Vorlagen durch normale Links ersetzen und die Farbe ändern, wie du es beschrieben hast (bei den anderen Staffeln kann ich ja wieder wiki-Vorlagen verwenden). Den Pfeil wollte ich allerdings schon drinlassen, weil das Entfernen meiner Meinung nach ein (wenn auch geringes) Sicherheitsrisiko birgt, da man nicht mehr bewusst wahrnimmt, dass man eine externe Seite besuchen wird, wenn man draufklickt. --Matthes 05:56, 23. Nov. 2008 (PST) * Uff... naja, besser wärs wohl, aber wir brauchen ja zwei Farben. Oder wir passen die Staffel-Artikel an... Ich mein, soooo gut passen die Farben da meiner Meinung nach auch nicht zu den DVD-Boxen. Bei der englischen LP ists übrigens auch verschieden ;) Zu dem Hilfe-Link: Ja das hab ich wohl auch gesehen, aber damit kam ich noch nicht ganz klar... Und noch was anderes: Kannst du dir mal bitte die Song-Infobox ansehen? Der Wert "Interpret" wird am Ende doppelt dargestellt, obwohl der nur einmal eingegeben wurde. --Matthes 12:17, 4. Dez. 2008 (PST) :* Och es geht :p ist ne gute ABM um mich von anderen Aufgaben (wie zB den übriggebliebenen Jobs in der Jobliste oder meinem Referat ;) ) abzuhalten^^ --Matthes 12:35, 4. Dez. 2008 (PST) The Project :* Ich kann die Dharma Seite schon seit Ewigkeiten nur mit dem IE vollständig anzeigen und habe es deshalb auch nur so versucht. Ist mir gar nicht aufgefallen das das jetzt für alle gilt. Bist du als Proof Reader ebenfalls in der Kommunikationsabteilung tätig oder in einer anderen Abteilung, und hast du für Proof Reader eine bessere Erklärung als Korrekturleser gefunden? Dein zweites Job Zimmermann gefällt mir, im Gegensatz zu meiner ungecheateten Version als Koch. Schreibst du gerade etwas für den Blog? Namaste! -- 14:35, 18. Nov. 2008 (PST) RE: Infoboite ---- Hey ! I'm fine thank you, and you ? For the infobox, Tidy is needed because without it tables tags are not correclty rendered. I added the style for the top bar background image in Common.css because mediawiki removed it when rendering the page. To identify style on elements I use Firefox and the firebug extension... You can use this infobox, knowing that it is based on wikipedia infoboxes... Wyz 03:10, 19. Nov. 2008 (PST) :Nice job ! I think the bottom bar is a bit too large... CU Wyz 12:52, 20. Nov. 2008 (PST) ::Lol I was sepaking of the title bar. You said that you chose to have a larger title bar. I answered you that for me it is a bit too big. An other thing : you chose to let set the width of the image in the infobox but you can't do that because it can affect the display of the box, for example on 3x02 with IE6 the title bar stop and the infobox is larger of 20 or 30 px.... Wyz 04:56, 21. Nov. 2008 (PST) Wettbewerb * Sorry, wollte gerade schreiben, aber dann war die Seite nicht mehr erreichbar. Hm, schwer zu sagen... Würd das ganze natürlich etwas verlängern (nicht negativ) und spannender machen. Aber wie soll das denn insgesamt ablaufen? Läuft immer nur eine Partie gleichzeitig (also zb eine Woche lang nur 01 vs 02, dann eine Woche 03 vs 04...)? Vier Runden haben auf jeden Fall was für sich. Ausserdem ist es dann eine der Zahlen ;) Man könnte vielleicht auch noch nach dem Finale die anderen beiden Theorien (also Platz 2 und 3) noch einmal gegeneinander antreten lassen. Aber andererseits... ist ja auch vorher eine Platzierung ersichtlich... --Matthes 03:21, 7. Dez. 2008 (PST) ::* Also hab ich das jetzt richtig verstanden, dass die Abstimmung der ersten Runde verschieden lang gehen? Also zb 01-02 von Tag 0 bis zum Ende, 03-04 von Tag 2 bis zum Ende usw.? --Matthes 12:05, 8. Dez. 2008 (PST) :::* Ja jetzt schon^^ war auch nicht wirklich aufnahmefähig und wie du schon gesagt hast, würde es so ja auch keinen Sinn machen, deshalb war ich verunsichert :p Also im Prinzip würd mir auch keine Optimierungsmöglichkeit mehr auffallen. --Matthes 14:12, 8. Dez. 2008 (PST) Hey Andre, die Abstimmung der 5ten Gruppe muss noch mal zurückgesetzt werden, da diese heute schon verfügbar war. Habe es direkt mal geändert, aber vorher als Test mal abgestimmt. dies sollte also wieder rückgängig gemacht werden.--Stevie 02:11, 8. Dez. 2008 (PST) blog logo I noticed your logo for the Lostpedia Blog. Do you have a transparent version? I was thinking about using it on the blog itself. Thanks, 19:47, 20. Dez. 2008 (UTC) * Beim letzten Versuch das Video-Interview in unserem Player einzuspeisen hat erst nach etlichen Stunden funktioniert, aber es hat funktioniert. Diesmal sind bereits etliche Stunden vergangen und trotz der Hilfe: Videos in Blog einbetten, gelang es mir diesmal überhaupt nicht. Es zeigt zwar unser Logo aber wenn ich auf Play drücke passiert nichts außer "Blackscreen". habe deshalb den YouTube-Player vorerst reingestellt. Was mache ich falsch, verdammt. Einen Code kopieren und bei "URL des Videos" einfach die URL einfügen.... was kann man da denn falsch machen???? Hilfe ich verzweifle gerade daran... Namaste! -- 17:41, 24. Dez. 2008 (UTC) Wikia migration *Thanks Der Andre. Do you know if Sam's list has been made available to the Wikia staff already? -- Santa (talk)22:46, 20. Dez. 2008 (UTC) ** Hi there !! I hoped my different accounts were merged but it's not the case... How is the migration going ? You can still answer me on fr:User talk:Wyz. LOSTDE-Wyz 11:21, 21. Dez. 2008 (UTC) ** I think the Template:ep troubles comes from the limitation of the number of templates and parser functions calls in a page. As the Template:crossref use Template:ep it is impacted (this is only a st up). Morover on LP-FR and LP-DE we use infoboxes that use a lot of parser functions. Troubles are not solved yet but I hope it will be ok fast, it is the heart of LP. The rest we're gonna to make it too. And LOST comes back in 30 days !! CU LOSTDE-Wyz 08:02, 22. Dez. 2008 (UTC) *** Wow you have to wait so long to see the LOST in German ? In France it is broadcasted 6 monthes after the US air date and it is still long... On French LP we're up-to-date regarding the season 4 but we're still missing a lot, for examples the ARG articles (I think to the Lost Experience). Yop, 30 days before it cames back and the Wikia move delayed a bit the time we had. I saw your blog, we're planning to do the same but French sysops are too busy to do it :( LOSTDE-Wyz 08:14, 23. Dez. 2008 (UTC) Theorien Nabend. Sag mal, kannst Du mir vielleicht bei der Erstellung von Theorie-Seiten weiterhelfen? Seit der Umstellung ist da ja kein Reiter mehr in der Kopfzeile. --Matthes 20:33, 22. Dez. 2008 (UTC) :* Ach macht nix, wir sind ja nicht in Eile ;) Danke. --Matthes 21:21, 22. Dez. 2008 (UTC) ::* Hm? --Matthes 21:39, 22. Dez. 2008 (UTC) :::* Das "Hm?" war noch auf "zu spät" bezogen :p Hm... eigentlich war vorhin noch Monaco eingestellt, aber jetzt ists Monobook. Hab aber nicht mitbekommen, wann das gewechselt ist... Aber ich denke mal, ich bleib bei Monobook. --Matthes 22:01, 22. Dez. 2008 (UTC) ::::* Aso :D "wir sind ja nicht in Eile" war eigentlich auf deine Aussage bezogen, dass du noch mit DSA beschäftigt warst :p Jau, in der Tat. --Matthes 22:13, 22. Dez. 2008 (UTC) :::::* Je, je, ist ja auch schon spät :p danke übrigens für die Weiterleitung^^ --Matthes 22:55, 22. Dez. 2008 (UTC) Matthes Derzeit existiert nur eine Weiterleitung von LOSTDE-Matthes zum Benutzer Matthes. Kann man das nicht durch verschieben fusionieren? Wollte es gerade machen, aber bevor ich einen Schei*ß baue, wollt ich nur mal fragen ob ihr das schon probiert habt oder noch warten wollt, bis alle Bugs beseitigt wurden, um zu sehen ob sich dies erübrigt?. Namaste! -- 16:35, 23. Dez. 2008 (UTC) :* Also ich hab in der Richtung noch nichts probiert. Dachte, dass in der Hinsicht erstmal Geduld angebrachter ist, bevor ich irgendwas kaputt mache :p PS: Frohe Feiertage "nachträglich" --Matthes 20:13, 26. Dez. 2008 (UTC) Hey, DerAndre! thumb|Chillin' on the set of LOST!Hey, DerAndre! I'm the real Rebecca Mader! I was born on April 24, 1979 to Jenny and Gary Mader in Cambridge, United Kingdom. I worked as a model for a year in New York and I have a Shih-Tzu dog named Bella. Please comment back on my user page and keep watching LOST, --Rebecca Mader 16:27, 24. Dez. 2008 (UTC) Merry Christmas! And I wish you a Merry Christmas too, DerAndre! If I see Cynthia, I will tell her 'hi' for you. Feel free to leave me a message on my talk page anytime and most importantly, keep watching LOST, --Rebecca Mader 13:02, 25. Dez. 2008 (UTC) Email Hey DerAndre, I enabled my email. You can also send me a PM on my forum profile if you want. Thanks! -- 17:28, 26. Dez. 2008 (UTC) Fake Mader Hey DerAndre, I'm not sure if you've been keeping up with Rebecca Mader talk page but it all turned out to be a fake. I just thought I would let you know now so that you could get rid of her on your facebook if you wanted. This person had way to much time on their hands to go and make a facebook page too, I wouldn't be suprised if they (probuly HE) made a MySpace too! By the way I really like that Archive box you made, it's pretty unique.-- 19:47, 26. Dez. 2008 (UTC) :Thanks for your help on my talk page, I must just have a bad laptop that needs updating, I'm the only one that has had problems so far with my sig.-- 22:10, 26. Dez. 2008 (UTC) ::Yea I know, I wanted to see how many people that go to my talk could see so I could see on average how many people who edit have a newer system, I'm not to worried about casual user's because half of them don't even go to the talk pages. It's just a little experiment that I wanted to see (plus worse comes to worse, It shows up in regular text with active links so it still works out for people with older systems/browsers} Thanks for the help, I always apprecitate any help I can get! Sorry about my sig too, I don't know how to get it to go to my talk page from other countries pages.-- 22:23, 26. Dez. 2008 (UTC) :Nice! it's even the same one, thanks.-- 22:35, 26. Dez. 2008 (UTC) Parserfunktionen N'abend. Hoffe du hattest frohe Feiertage. Ich hab gerade mal den Ironie-Artikel bis Staffel 3 restrukturiert und ergänzt und erhalte jetzt die Meldung „Achtung: Diese Seite enthält zu viele Aufrufe aufwändiger Parserfunktionen. Es dürfen nicht mehr als 300 Aufrufe sein, aktuell sind es 306 Aufrufe.“ Heisst das einfach nur, dass die Seite zu groß ist und nicht gespeichert werden kann? Oder kann ich die wie vor dem Umzug trotzdem speichern? Ich kopier mir den Inhalt erstmal in ne txt, bevor da irgendwas schiefläuft. --Matthes 20:13, 26. Dez. 2008 (UTC) :: Ja das kommt gut hin^^ sind schon verdammt viele Einträge... und wie gesagt, bin jetzt erst mit Staffel 3 durch, da kommen noch 3 :p Naja, dann werd ich die bisherigen Einträge mal anpassen. Danke. --Matthes 20:38, 26. Dez. 2008 (UTC) Danke Vielen Dank erstmal^^ Klingt vielleicht blöd, aber was genau bedeutet das denn jetzt für mich? :p Welche Aufgaben und welche Zusatzfunktionen gehen damit einher? Hab das bisher jetzt so verstanden, dass Rollback eine Variante von Undo ist. --Matthes 23:08, 26. Dez. 2008 (UTC) AotW Hey DerAndre, I'm having a bit of trouble with the AotW on the English LP. The current article to be featured is Lostpedia:Featured article for 2008, week 53, but for some reason the template on the main page is showing Lostpedia:Featured article for 2006, week 32. I really don't know what the problem is. If you have any idea what to do, please message me back. Thanks! -- 00:51, 29. Dez. 2008 (UTC) :Okay, thanks! I don't know why it's currently 2008, week 1, but that article was originally supposed to be featured for the first week of 2008. I don't know how to change it so that it's 2009 week 1, but I will try to get that fixed too. Thanks again! -- 01:04, 29. Dez. 2008 (UTC) ::That's funny, one of my main theories on here has to do with the number 32.-- 10:14, 29. Dez. 2008 (UTC) Time Hi, According to wikipedia:List_of_time_zones, U.S. eastern time is UTC-5; central would be UTC-6. I think it's UTC-4 and UTC-5 when we're on daylight saving (summer) time. It's interesting that my autosig doesn't show on your talk page. -- 02:10, 29. Dez. 2008 (UTC) Yes, the eight o'clock cite is eastern and nine is central. (Mountain and pacific times are a mess.)-- 02:25, 29. Dez. 2008 (UTC) Staffel-Farben Hi André, die Farbe bei Staffel 4 hab ich nur angepasst, die war ursprünglich rosa, aber die Flashback-Kästen hatten plötzlich dieselbe Farbe wie bei Staffel 1, d.h. die Kästen hatten in dem Artikel verschiedene Farben. Staffel 5 hatte ich geändert, weil die Kästen entweder in dem Standardgrau oder in derselben Farbe wie Staffel 4 waren (bin mir nicht mehr sicher was es war), mir ist nicht aufgefallen, dass die Farbe schon bei der 2. Staffel genutzt wurde. Auf jeden Fall haben Staffel 1 und 4 jetzt fast dieselbe Farbe, da würde ich für eins von beiden eine Farbänderung zur besseren Unterscheidung vorschlagen. -- 22:40, 1. Jan. 2009 (UTC) :Stimmt, eigentlich ist eine der beiden Vorlagen überflüssig. Bei den einzelnen Episoden-Artikeln wird ja auch nie zwischen Flashbacks und -forwards unterschieden und dann gibt's ja immer noch die Folgen, die in keine der beiden Kategorien einzuordnen sind. "Zentrierte Person(en)" wäre, wie du vorgeschlagen hast, dann vermutlich die beste Lösung. Das mit den Farben denke ich ist auch nicht so schlimm, mir fällt jetzt auch keine alternative Farbe ein. Liebe Grüße -- 02:01, 2. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Klappboxen Ja, das mit den Klappboxen ist mir schon am Tag des Umzugs aufgefallen, konnte mir aber nicht zusammenreimen woran das liegt. Ich hab auch schon Avatar darüber informiert, aber er konnte mir auch erstmal nicht weiter helfen, will sich das aber mal anschauen. 11:16, 8. Jan. 2009 (UTC) *Kannst du, oder kennst du jemanden der französisch kann, dann könnten man mal die Kollegen der französischen Lostpedia fragen, die haben anscheinend nicht dieses Problem. Bei denen sehen die Boxen aber auch ein wenig anders aus: Modèle:Spoil 16:39, 8. Jan. 2009 (UTC) :Sorry, dass ich jetzt erst dazu gekommen bin. Das Problem ist jetzt durch eine - war ja klar - minimale Änderung behoben. Kann sein, dass die falsche Version noch einige Zeit im Cache ist. Spätestens morgen früh sollte es aber funktionieren (tut es bei mir jetzt schon, nachdem ich den Cache gelöscht habe). --Avatar 16:42, 8. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Blog und Namen Morgen. Wollte nochmal darauf hinweisen, dass der Sneak Peek aus DSA 8 aus Episode 5x02 stammt ;) Und gibts eigentlich was neues bezüglich der LOSTDE-Nutzernamen? Gruß --Matthes 12:41, 17. Jan. 2009 (UTC) * Ich hab keine Ahnung^^ War mit dem Trivia-Teil von 5x04 beschäftigt und wurd auf einigen anderen Seiten plötzlich ausgeloggt (und dann mit einigen Werbebannern überrascht...) und als ich mich wieder einloggen wollte, kam die Meldung, dass der Benutzer LOSTDE-Matthes nicht mehr existiert. Da hab ich dann einfach mal den alten Namen (ohne LOSTDE-) ausprobiert und es ging :p Tut irgendwie gut^^ btw hab ich noch ca. 10 Tage bis zur letzten Klausur, dann kann ich mich weiter reinhängen :p Hab mir schon nen Google/Blogger-Account angelegt, aber der Login im Blog klappt noch nicht so ganz. --Matthes 20:53, 9. Feb. 2009 (UTC) ** Ja passt schon. Ne, mit den Einladungen hat das nichts zu tun. Ich mein das Einloggen selbst. Hab damals direkt nach der Registrierung nen Kommentar geschrieben und war automatisch drin. Am nächsten Tag wollt ich mich im Kommentarformular einloggen, was aber nicht geklappt hat. Erst als ich mich auf der Hauptseite von Google/Blogger eingeloggt hab, konnt ich dann auch den Account für den Kommentar auswählen. Naja ich befass mich nächste Woche mal damit. --Matthes 21:10, 9. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Sorry, vielleicht hätte ich deutlich Bescheid sagen sollen - wir haben uns in den letzten Tagen um die Umbenennung der Lostpedia-Benutzer gekümmert, die aufgrund von Kollisionen beim Umzug zu Wikia "zwangsumbenannt" wurden. Vielleicht ist die Kommunikation etwas ungünstig gelaufen. --Avatar 23:30, 9. Feb. 2009 (UTC) 5x01 Ich hab bereits aufgegeben. Ich muss meinen Augen etwas Ruhe gönnen und auch meinem Hirn sehnt sich danach. Außerdem muss ich noch etwas für die Arbeit erledigen, was mir irgendwie nicht gelingen will;-) Ich habe mir die Episoden mittlerweile drei mal angesehen. Mein Kopf raucht und rattert. Du kannst also gerne übernehmen. Der Name der beiden Dharmatypen steht auf der Klappe. Nichts besonderes aber ich dachte du solltest es wissen, falls du Artikel zu den Charakteren erstellst. Ich werde in wenigen Stunden wieder aktiv sein. Namaste! -- 11:32, 22. Jan. 2009 (UTC) * Das kommt noch erschwerend hinzu. Keine Sekunde. Aber leider waren für mich zu wenige Mindfucks durch die ganzen Spoiler gegeben. Bis auf einige wenige Sätze war ja fast alles bereits durchgesickert. Da muss ich in Zukunft vorsichtiger sein. Aber trotz allem ein Wahnsinns Auftakt. Namaste! -- 11:43, 22. Jan. 2009 (UTC) 5x02 Hey Andre, schreibst du aktuell den Artikel für 5x02?? wenn ja sag bitte mal bescheid, oder setz auch nen Banner oben rein... würde mich nämlich sonst auch gerne da ran setzen...;) Kann aber leider die seite gar nicht bearbeiten, sondern nur den Quelltext ansehen.. also is da wohl schon jemand dran??--Stevie 81 12:34, 22. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Joar.. ich würd dich bitten die Seite am besten direkt mal gaz zu sperren.. weil dann mach ich mir ja auch die Arbeit nicht umsonst falls jemand anderes schneller sein sollte...:)--Stevie 81 12:56, 22. Jan. 2009 (UTC) aber noch mal ne ganz doofe Frage... wie kann ich denn den Text nachher speichern bzw. mir ne Vorschau ansehen?? hab ja bei "Quelltext betrachten" keine Button unten drunter...:( Soooo Punkt 4 Uhr...:) Ich hab den beitrag fertig gemacht und auch sonst noch ein paar Sachen gemacht..;) Hoffe mal, dass das alles so in Ordnung geht...;) Nun mal gute nacht.. morgen geht´s weiter..:)--Stevie 81 03:00, 23. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Why I Left ;-) Sorry, musste direkt zur Uni fahren, bin erst grade wieder gekommen. Tatsächlich hab ich den Banner erst kurz nach meinem eintrag gesehen, und dacht dann, ich machs lieber wieder raus. Wie gesagt, hab war dann aber direkt aufm Weg zur Uni und hab nich mehr rein geschaut! Sorry! Gruß MorpheuzZ 19:20, 22. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Blog Hi André, kannst du mir sagen, wie man beim Lostpedia-Blog Bilder hinter einem Anzeigen-Button versteckt, so wie hier? Liebe Grüße -- EvelynPace 16:32, 24. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Die aktuelle Pressemitteilung sollte vielleicht zum Schutz der Free Tv Seher, hinter einem Button versteckt werden, da du weißt schon wer enthüllt wird. Beide Namen stehen im selben Satz und das auch noch so eindeutig . Es war das erste was mir ins Auge stach als ich zum Artikel kam. Da aber die Pressemitteilungen eher dein Ding sind wollte ich mal "Ausnahmsweise" nicht dazwischenpfuschen. Namaste! -- 20:44, 9. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Benutzerseite Ausnahmsweise mal wieder diesen Kommunikationsweg statt 'ner Mail . Obwohl deine letzte Änderung bezwecken sollte, dass statt 5x02 die Episode 5x03 angezeigt wird, tut es das nicht. Liegt das an mir oder hat er die Änderungen nicht übernommen? Namaste! -- 23:18, 3. Feb. 2009 (UTC) * O.k.? Komisch. Ist das jetzt beabsichtigt? Namaste! -- 07:41, 4. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Querverweise Guten Morgen! Ich habe grad im Charles Widmore-Artikel ne kleinigkeit verändert (nur nen Spoiler in ne Box gepackt). Irgendwie sind dann aber noch einige sachen unter anderem einige Querverweise mit quervw einfach verschwunden, die vorher schon da waren, ich aber nich angerührt hab. Kann das an dem Problem liegen, dass ihr scheinbar mit den Querverweisen habt seit wikia? Ansonsten macht mir mein Computer Angst, der macht was er will... :-) Gruß MorpheuzZ 08:08, 5. Feb. 2009 (UTC) ::Nachdem die teilweise einfach gelöscht wurden, hab ich einen davon mal von Hand eingegeben. Danach hat ers eben net mehr gelöscht. aber gut zu wissen... Danke! MorpheuzZ 14:42, 5. Feb. 2009 (UTC) ::Mkay, kann ich tun. Hab nur gesehen, dass der Artikel seeeeeehr groß war, aber was du sagst ist richtig.. MorpheuzZ 08:18, 7. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Polldaddy Nur der Vollständigkeit halber - die Polldaddy-Extension ist jetzt auch wieder aktiv. --Avatar 00:02, 6. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Blog * Geht klar! Namaste! -- 13:33, 25. Feb. 2009 (UTC) *So, erste Lost-Classics-Review wäre -trotz des schlechten feedbacks nach der letzten - fertig: http://de.lostpedia.wikia.com/wiki/Benutzer:Anubis2705/4.11_H%C3%BCttenzauber . Würd sie ja selbst in dne Blog laden, wenn ich wüsste wie ;-)Anubis2705 11:17, 6. Apr. 2009 (UTC)Anubis2705 News *Salve! Wollte nur kurz sagen, dass es bis zu noch "gut zweieinhalb Wochen" dauert... Nur damit es keine verwirrungen über deine neuste Blognachricht gibt, und es anfragen hagelt, ob es doch keine Pause gibt oder so... wollte aber nicht in euren News rumpfuschen. Das überlass ich euch ;-) --MorpheuzZ (Fragen/Probleme?) 17:43, 7. Mär. 2009 (UTC) :*Mkay, gut zu wissen. In Zukunft mach ich mich dann ran... MorpheuzZ (Fragen/Probleme?) 18:01, 7. Mär. 2009 (UTC) ::*Basst... :-) MorpheuzZ (Fragen/Probleme?) 16:24, 21. Mär. 2009 (UTC) EP-Vorlage Tach auch! Ich schon wieder... Hab grad deinen Beitrag auf der Hauptseiten-Diskussion gelesen, zu den Fragestellungen, die sich uns grade eröffnen. Und bezüglich der Lemmas, die wir für die Episoden brauchen: da hab ich mir die EP-Vorlage nochmal angeschaut und ich weiß jetzt (glaub ich) wie man das mit einem Handgriff ändern könnte (ich nicht, die EP-Vorlage is gesperrt). Und zwar macht die vorlage folgendes: die macht zum Bleistift aus aus irgendeinem mir vöölig schleierhaften grund den Link Die zwei Städte. das ist darum sinnlos, weil ja der Link und der alternative Text genau identisch sind. Wenn ich nichts übersehen habe, müsste man einfach die Vorlage so umändern, dass sie aus nicht mehr Die zwei Städte macht, sondern Die zwei Städte. Dann könnte man sich die Artikelschieberei sparen. Es sei denn natürlich auser dem Problem mit der EP-Vorlage gibts noch andere wortwörtliche Beweg''gründe, die Seiten zu ''bewegen... naja, war nur so'n Gedanke. --MorpheuzZ (Fragen/Probleme?) 15:56, 12. Mär. 2009 (UTC) *Nachdem das beim letzten mal nicht funktioniert hat, hat mich das so gewurmt, dass ich die Vorlage nochmal genauer auseinander genommen hab. Kleiner Perfektionist bin ich... sowas kann manchmal nerven... Naja, hat sich dann ja gelohnt, schön dass es funktioniert, spart allen viel arbeit ;-) --MorpheuzZ (Fragen/Probleme?) 20:18, 12. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Begrüßungshilfe Hi. Da ich gerade sehe, dass du aktiv bist: Habt ihr Lust die neue Begrüßungshilfe zu testen? --Avatar 15:06, 19. Mär. 2009 (UTC) RE:Supermoderator status Hey DerAndre. If you want supermoderator status on the forums, talk to Admin. He is the only one that can add people to that group. You can send him a private message on the forums or leave him a message on the wiki. I will ask him about it too. Thanks. -- 23:56, 21. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Vandalismus Gar nichts da erstellt einer einen Artikel und schreibt nur "Gude" rein. Ich weiß nicht was in letzter Zeit los ist. Immer wieder kommen neue Benutzer die einfach nichts anderes vorhaben als entweder ihren Namen als Darsteller oder als Charakter irgendwo hinzuzufügen, einfach irgendeinen Scheiß dazu erfinden oder generell einfach nur Vandalismus betreiben. Hier sind fast täglich mindestens 4 aktive Admins. Einige davon nehmen aber ihre Kontrollpflicht scheinbar nicht so ernst. Anders kann ich mir nicht erklären das jemand etliche Beiträge durchführt und solchen Vandalismus übersieht. Ich kam mir schon richtig blöd vor weil ich "spielverderber" meistens nur mit dem Zurücksetzten der Änderungen beschäftigt bin während andere einfach weiterschreiben als wäre nichts geschehen. Theoretisch sind die Admins dazu verpflichtet "jede Änderung" zu kontrollieren. Früher konnte man noch die Änderung bestätigen wobei die unkontrollierten irgend eine rote Markierung aufwiesen, aber das ist ja jetzt nicht mehr möglich. Ich wollte nur daran erinnern das Admins nicht nur Rechte haben sondern auch Pflichten, die sie einhalten sollten. Ansonsten müssen die Rechte an jemanden übergeben werden, der damit umgehen kann. Denn nur damit jemand einen Artikel sperren und wieder entsperren kann, braucht keiner Adminrechte. Natürlich bitte ich auch unsere Stammautoren um etwas mehr Aufmerksamkeit. Vor allem bei neuen Benutzern, was aber nicht heißt das Stammautoren keine Fehler machen. Aber es ist die Pflicht von uns Admins und du kannst dich jetzt beruhigt zurücklehnen Kollege, denn dich meine ich jetzt bestimmt nicht . Namaste! -- 10:01, 24. Mär. 2009 (UTC) :Falls du das Recent changes patrol-Feature meinst - das können wir gerne einschalten, wenn Bedarf besteht (Sorry, keine deutsche Hilfe-Seite existent.). --Avatar 11:09, 24. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Rollback *Hi! Ja, die Rollback-Funktion kenn ich schon, hab das Scrubswiki als Admin adoptiert und kenn das schon von dort. Dachte mir grad erst mal, wieso das denn, hab dann deine Bemerkung bei der Rechteänderung gesehen... Nett, dass ich zu den Stamm-Autoren gehör, für meine 5 Beiträge am Tag... ;-) Ich werd mein bestes geben!! Danke --MorpheuzZ (Fragen/Probleme?) 12:54, 25. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Beobachten Hallo DerAndre, habe eine FRage: Warum beobachte ich automatisch jede Seite, die ich bearbeite? Okay, mache ich. Danke für die schnelle Hilfe! --JanXY 14:27, 28. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Transcripts *Hi! Habe gesehen dass zu grad aktiv bist: Kannst du grad mal noch die Transcripts von 5x01 und 5x02 umbenennen? Da hat schon jemand auf der Seite vovn Staffel 5 die Links dazu umbenannt, die führen jetzt ins leere... Gruß MorpheuzZ (Fragen/Probleme?) 18:17, 29. Mär. 2009 (UTC) **Oh, wie wahr. Dachte nicht dass das als User geht, dachte das wäre ne typische Adminfuntkion. Trotzdem Danke! MorpheuzZ (Fragen/Probleme?) 18:39, 29. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Blog *Moin! Du hast im neusten Blog geschrieben, dass das Staffelfinale von Lost auf ProSiebenam Sonntag ausgestrahlt wird, ist aber soweit ich mich erinnere am Montag, oder? Sollte vielleicht noch geschwind korrigiert werden! (Und das kann ich jetzt wirklich nicht! da bin ich mir ziemlich sicher ;-)) MorpheuzZ (Fragen/Probleme?) 05:24, 1. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Spiegelverkehrt Hallo, warum hast du auf der Hauptseite so viele Sachen Spiegelverkehrt und auf dem Kopf gemacht??? --Mr.KnowItAll 14:07, 1. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Ach so, ich dachte das hat was mit Lost zu tun und das ich irgendwas nicht mitbekommen habe. --Mr.KnowItAll 14:43, 1. Apr. 2009 (UTC) News *Buh! Wollte nur bescheid geben: Hab grad gesehen, dass eine IP einen Neuen Beitrag in der Vorlage:Neuigkeiten eingetragen hat. Wurde aber recht Schlampig reingehauen und auch nich ins Archiv, weswege ich denke, dass das nicht einer von euch war. Habs mal rückgängig gemacht, wenn ihr was daraus machen wollt, könnt ihr ja meine version wieder zurück setztenn. Gruß --MorpheuzZ (Fragen/Probleme?) 17:17, 5. Apr. 2009 (UTC) PS: Schick die gleiche nachricht mal an AnisBenAmor, mal schaun wer zuerst online ist ;-) Übersetzen von Artikeln Hallo, danke für Deine Nachricht. Meistens kopiere ich das nur für mich als Hilfe ein und übersetze gleich alles vollständig, oder spätestens einen oder zwei Tage später. Diesmal habe ich das leider nicht geschafft und so wohl ein kleines Chaos hinterlassen. Dafür entschuldigung. Gruß.